Kitten
by ketamine.methanol
Summary: They flop into bed, the vertigo sending his mind into a pleasurable whirl. He half-lids his eyes as he enjoys his high and Craig's touches, almost unfamiliar under the blanketed effects of his new sense of peace. SITUATIONS WITH DRUG ABUSE. Creek, Cryle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This deals with the subjects of drugs and addiction. It contains some mature content. Some pairings include Creek, a pinch of Twyle later, and some K2 and other random hinted pairings that are insignificant. It's for the most part about Tweek.**

**So yeah. Please review this if you can, I'm curious to what you think, and I want to add more, but I figure there's no real point of no one's particularly interested (even though I know I'll update it regardless because I just like to write LOL).**

**This style is a little different. Idk. It just seems to reflect thoughts on the whole thing better for me. I don't even know if there will be direct dialogue. Maybe I'll just experiment and write each chapter in a different style, I don't freaking know IGNORE ME alright.  
**

**So yeah. Enjoy.~**

* * *

Tweek separates pale powder from his vial with care onto the desk of his home with a level of anxiety. Craig has stated that it will calm him and his trust in Craig is what leads him to these experimentations in the first place. Weed had not been a bad choice; it calmed him enough that his twitching subsided. He has some scepticisms with this new drug, ideally that it is a drug at all - but weed was a drug too, and he has felt no harm from those experiences.

Clyde says that this is legal in some parts of Canada. Namely the bigger city, Toronto - which is enough to tell Tweek that it should be okay. Weed is legal in Canada, to his knowledge, and weed has never done him wrong before. Kenny uses this new drug a lot and he seems alright all the time. His friends do now, too - Stan and Kyle had been less willing to co-operate. Craig claims they needed 'work'. To Tweek, this is Craig's way of implying the power of persuasion. Cartman does not do the drugs, but he does sell them - Craig has taken up his forte in much of the same way.

Hence, the white power in thin lines across his desk.

With careful calculation Tweek scrapes the powder away in streams. He scoops it carefully back into its vial, with Craig's earlier lesson teaching him how much was a liable dose to give him the calming results he needed. Craig likes to play doctor with Tweek, and Tweek doesn't mind; Craig wants to help, because they're friends - more exclusively, boyfriends. That's what matters.

He lines up his straw and takes the first line, pausing for dramatic effect. Craig enters and sits by him, praising him for doing it all on his own. Tweek is further comforted, but feeling no results. Craig tells him to wait, and he does with a level of obedience only Craig has over him.

His hands find the table and his sense stuff up. He sniffs a good number of times to loosen the powder at the back of his nose. He his not looking for a rush, and Craig relays to him multiple times that this isn't cocaine. It's not going to make him jitter. Just relax.

Numbness creeps over him like submersing into a tub of cool water. Tweek tests his tongue against his lips, barely feeling their warmth as he tries to ignore the sudden unsettling taste at the back of his throat. He mentions this to Craig and Craig assures him this is normal: the remnants occasionally drip down the back of the throat and that's just what they're called; drips. Tweek muses, entertained by the fact that that inside of his mouth is numb. If he is still twitching, he can't feel it. He relaxes his body against the chair as the lights seem brighter and the quiet hum around his room is replaced with muffled and comfortable silence.

Tweek hears his name and turns. Craig looks at him and smiles. Then, he laughs, and Tweek laughs too, not really understanding why. He informs Tweek that it took him a whole minute to respond, and Tweek chortles more, entirely content. This is comfortable - more comfortable than weed. He is satisfied and he feels a tingling in his arms that makes his eyes cast down because the rest of him is sluggish. Moments later Craig kisses him and he melts into the comfortable and strange affections. Abruptly he gains a desire to stand, and he does just that.

The world teeters a bit in his vision. This at first he is not sure if he likes, but as he takes a few steps, his feet give him the impression that he is walking on a trampoline, and he vocalizes his excitement to Craig, who grins and nods. Tweek enjoys his ability to convey sentences without stumbling. His anxieties have for the most part subsided to be replaced with this new feeling of wonder and giddy humour. He stumbles abruptly, almost crash-landing into the floor. Craig laughs from the sidelines and stands up, again reassuring him the normalcy. Occasionally one's balance is lost because it is a tranquilizer.

Tweek gropes for the name of the drug he's on and he turns to Craig curiously after a prolonged moment of thought. Craig relays to him that it is called 'ketamine'. Veterinarians use it as a tranquilizer for animals. People like to call it 'K', or for the previous reason, 'kitten'. Tweek laughs at the prospect of sniffing kittens and Craig joins him in his chuckles. They flop into bed, the vertigo sending his mind into a pleasurable whirl. He half-lids his eyes as he enjoys his high and Craig's touches, almost unfamiliar under the blanketed effects of his new sense of peace - _ketamine_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two. And to an observant reviewer, YES! My screen name is the same as the number one drug from this story. This fic can be taken as a why-not-do-it guide later on. Thanks to everyone for the feed back and I'm glad you're into it already. I'm also glad this whole no-dialogue thing is going over well with most people because I'm now unsure how to write it any other way LOL.**

**Anyway. As always, enjoy~**

* * *

Tweek is comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. He holds his head from the pound of the music, feeling overwhelmed and ill. Clyde sits beside him in much of the same state, but he's smiling; Tweek relays to Clyde about the noise, how loud it is, and suggests migration. Clyde agrees, and they head outside together.

Walking down the front stairs is an experience all of its own. Tweek is sure he will fall, because this walk down the stairs is taking so long, but as he manages the last step he turns to look at the veranda and muses that there was only three steps in total. Three is a number Tweek can appreciate, and he gets lost in thought before he feels the creeping of touches to his arms. His head turns after a slow moment and Clyde is replaced now by Kyle, who is looking concerned.

Tweek is alright. He wraps his arms around Kyle and hangs off of the redhead with a lackadaisical smile. Before he knows it, they are on the ground due to Kyle's sobriety being as in tact as his own. Kyle offers him a bump of K. Tweek takes it gratefully off of the landing between his thumb and index finger, blinking up at the stars as his high is further amplified by the refreshment of chemicals.

It's late and the mountain air is clear. The taste of drips lingers in the back of his mouth but he's too high to really process their presence. He lays with Kyle in the grass, mostly because he can't move. He is comfortable.

Kyle starts to talk - he tells Tweek a story. Tweek listens with his eyes lazy and his ears alert. He finds it easier to focus now that there is no bass muffling his senses. Kyle's stories are good; they are real stories, ones Tweek can appreciate, because he knows they have happened, and that there is no question to whether these things happened or not. There are no 'what ifs' and there are no 'maybes'. Kyle tells it as it is, and Tweek loves honesty in people, as it saves him from any mental strain.

There is a flash of orange and blond, and Kenny has joined them. Tweek isn't worried - he listens to the secure murmuring of Kyle and Kenny's voices beside him. He doesn't speak for fear of losing track of their conversation, which is slowly getting intimate as Tweek's high rises to a whole other degree.

Tweek imagines he could be dreaming by this point; he lets his fingers flicker through the grass somewhere at his side as his mind wanders, not sure where they are headed because he can't see his hands and can't be damned to look. A bug crawls over the curve of his ribs on top of his shirt and he watches it's journey with calm patience that he can't possess on a regular day. It spreads its wings; it flies into the night, and he forgets about it entirely within the next few moments as his head floats elsewhere again.

He thinks back to a week prior. He thinks about Craig, he thinks about Clyde, and Token, too - his best friends. His mind is at ransom for his memories as he lays in his bed in his head, aware that before he goes to sleep he goes through the process of counting the fake stars that glow in the dark on his ceiling. His roof is missing because today he's counting real stars, and this is much more therapeutic than counting his fake stars, because he knows that there are exactly 37 even though he counts them every night anyway.

There is a brush to the grass near Tweek's ear and a noise commonly heard during intrinsic or otherwise private activity. He lets his eyes slide to a half-close, listening to the sound of smacking lips and briefly wishing he could move, if only to find Craig. He lifts his arms, a pointless activity as they drop back to his sides with leaden weight before he rolls to his side opposite of what he realizes is Kyle and Kenny making all kinds of love in the grass, likely having forgotten about him as entirely as Tweek had forgotten about them. Slowly Tweek collects himself enough to make a steady crawl toward the house that the party is taking place in.

He hears someone say something about carpet-crawling. A moment later he realizes it is directed to him, and he looks up, glad to see Craig looming over him on the top step, even if he isn't making any sense. Tweek is not anywhere near a carpet except for the one behind Craig inside of the Tucker family home. Craig helps Tweek up off of the ground, and Tweek is relieved, even if his legs feel like strings of licorice and his arms are hanging around his boyfriend's shoulder's sloppily.

Craig covers Tweek's eyes and Tweek doesn't mind. It occurs to him that Craig is probably trying to shield his eyes from the carnal act taking place on his front lawn, but Tweek has already seen. He opens his mouth to say so, but is intercepted by Craig's instead. Sinking against the other boy even more, Tweek kisses him back slowly and comfortably. Hands snake around his body and Tweek blinks slowly, feeling Craig's lips peel away from his own in what feels like an eternity.

Craig's palm lifts away from Tweek's eyes and Tweek looks up at him with a complacent expression that seems to make Craig smile. Tweek is pleased by this and they touch and hug more on the front porch. With Craig's palms exploring each line and limb of his body, Tweek's eyes trapeze back to Kyle and Kenny over Craig's shoulder.

They are a mix of limbs, and kisses, and affectionate whispers. Temporarily Tweek listens, forgetting about Craig despite his immediate presence in order to hear their hushed utterances, all drunk with what seems to be much more love than alcohol. He watches them not out of any perversion, but mostly because the entire scene is romantic and beautiful and Tweek wonders if that's what it looks like for everyone. He doesn't think it does, but he likes to imagine - he likes to imagine him and Craig look like that, too. Sober, such an idea as to watch two people doing something so personal would never cross Tweek's mind in a million years, but in this moment, it feels alright.

The world moves against Tweek's will, because he is now half draped over Craig's shoulder as, together, they head inside. Tweek doesn't make an effort to get down or a struggle; the bass of the music is toned down a bit to a more satisfactory volume. Tweek wonders if maybe this was Craig's doing. It is likely, but moreso doubtful.

Craig asks how he got outside, and Tweek returns that it was because of the noise. Craig asks how again, and Tweek replies in an undertone, about how he was going out there with Clyde. Then Kyle appeared, and sooner than later, his boyfriend, Kenny. Tweek asks Craig if he saw them, and Craig gives him a look that suggests some kind of criticism. He tells Tweek that Kenny and Kyle are a hard sight to miss at the moment as Craig is gentle in pressing Tweek back against the cozy plush of his mattress.

Tweek entertains the rest of his high with Craig in bed, wondering occasionally if it would be better or worse sober out of sheer curiosity, and wondering even more if they are having a beautiful moment right now instead of focusing on the tasks at hand. Craig whispers to him that he loves him, and Tweek confirms that it doesn't matter - that it's better no matter what mindset, and that this is probably as beautiful as things can get.


End file.
